


Hype

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Joe hyped up on blow was a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hype

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Unbeta'd. Included in a holiday card sent to Mary_the_fan.
> 
> Warning: drug use.

Billy woke up and for a brief moment, had no idea where he was, or how he got there. He lay frozen, trying to identify the body wrapped tightly around him. There was an arm thrown over his waist and a large hand cupping his dick possessively.

After a moment, he relaxed, hearing Joe's familiar breathe-breathe-snort-snore. He tried to squim free, uncomfortable being held so close, but Joe just squeezed him harder, grumbling sleepily.

Joe was like a furnace, his solid bulk throwing off heat and making Billy sweat wherever their skin touched.

"Fucker," he growled hoarsely, giving up and relaxing into Joe's grasp. He tried to stretch a little, groaning at the soreness in his muscles.

They'd had a gig last night at a dive down the street and Joe had scored some blow. He'd drug Billy home, laughing like a loon and proceeded to fuck him through the mattress.

Sometimes, Joe hyped up on blow was a good thing.

-fin-


End file.
